gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)
My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) di En Vogue, è una canzone presente nell'episodio Amici-Nemici, il nono della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Artie e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni. Artie e Tina, in competizione per la possibilità di tenere il discorso di commiato alla consegna dei diplomi e per la scelta di chi canterà l'assolo alle Nazionali, iniziano a cantare nell' Aula canto davanti alle Nuove Direzioni. I due sono arrabbiati l'uno con l'altra e cantano dandosi degli spintoni e cercando di conquistare la scena, tanto che ad un certo punto il prof. Schuester cerca di farli smettere. Testo della canzone Nuove Direzioni: Ooh, bop! Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love, uh uh) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (Not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin', mmm!) Never ever gonna get it Nuove Direzioni: Ooh, bop! Artie (Nuove Direzioni): I remember how it used to be You never was this nice, you can't fool me (Ooh, bop!) Now you're talkin' like you made a change The more you talk the more things sound the same (Aaah) Tina (Nuove Direzioni): What makes you think you can just walk back into her life (Ooh woah) Without a good fight, oh? (Aaah) I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself (Ooh woah) 'Cause you're just wasting your time, oh! Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it Nuove Direzioni: Ooh, bop! Artie (Nuove Direzioni): Now you promise me the moon and stars Save your breath, you won't get very far (Ooh, bop) Gave you many chances to make change The only thing you changed was love to hate (Aaah) Tina (Nuove Direzioni): It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She don't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin', yeah) No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change, yeah!) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (my love, my love, my love, my love, my lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it Nuove Direzioni: Ooh, bop! Tina (Nuove Direzioni): Woo! Yes sir, I give to the needy and not the greedy Mmhmm, that's right, 'cause ya see baby (Ooh, bop!) When ya lackin', ya losin'! And I'm out the door! (Aaah) It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She don't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time, you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Will: And now it's time for a breakdown Tina e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, (Artie: w-whoa whoa whoa!) Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Tina e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never get it Artie (Nuove Direzioni): You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (Sweet lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it Tina e Artie con le Nuove Direzioni: No! You're never gonna get it. Galleria di foto My-Lovin'.png My-Lovin'-1.png My-Lovin'-2.png My-Lovin'-3.png My-Lovin'-4.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang